special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Kei Takishima
'Kei Takashima '''is the top student of the S.A, being ranked 1st in the entire school. He is the son of the CEO of Takishima Corporation, and the boyfriend of Hikari. The two of them get engaged in chapter 91. Appearance Kei's appearance is slender, yet strong. He is a tall guy with straight golden brown hair and brown eyes. Kei is usually seen wearing the S.A uniform. It is said that he has inherited his looks from his mother. In the manga, Kei has blonde hair with a pair of green orbs. He dresses formally during meeting and parties. His outfit changes whenever the S.A goes on outings. When Hikari challenges him for physical activities, he puts on a plain blue t-shirt and white trousers. Personality Kei is always a smooth winner, he's rarely seen stressed out or concerned unless it involves Hikari in trouble. He maintains a stoic and cool demeanor most of the time. He is initially shown as being very independent. He likes to refer to Hikari as "Number Two," or "Miss Rank Two" which never fails to provoke her. He has the ability to remember anything he sees for once. Even from a young age he had won many intellectual awards. As he grew older, he started to help his father in business. He excels at everything, from academics, athletics to martial arts. He usually preferred to do things on his own, until Hikari showed him how much fun it can be to work together with other people. He has had a crush on Hikari since childhood. Relationships Hikari Hanazono Kei had a crush on Hikari from a young age. He is her rival. He always waits for her birthday gift eagerly. He calls her "Miss Second Place" in order to see her annoyed reactions because he thinks it is cute. He says she is always surprising him, like when in Episode 12, she stays at his house because he is sick. He enjoys seeing her happy and strives to maintain that happiness. Kei often gets jealous of other guys when they get too involved with Hikari. This is seen when Kei throws a book at the Student Council President because Hikari says that she "loves people who can rise to a challenge". Another incident is of the time when he is seen walking off to find and "kill" the President for ruining his homemade meal by Hikari. Usually, when Hikari hints her feelings towards Kei without realizing it, his expression becomes very hopeful. For example, when Hikari kisses Kei on the cheek, his expression changes, and a blush appears on his cheeks. Hikari and Kei kissed a couple of times on the manga in chapter 17, 25, 33, 37, 41, 42, 53, 58, 77, 84 and 91. They got engaged in Chapter 91. In the final chapter, Kei asks her to marry him , to which Hikari replies that the she will marry him the day she finally beats him. Trivia *The pronouncation of his name ''Kei is the same with the English letter "K". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Special A